


Daggoo and His Lady Friend

by greekowl87



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, complete fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Complete fluff out in left field. Sort of post 'One.' Daggoo comes back into the picture with a lady friend. Just some idea I had swirling about.





	Daggoo and His Lady Friend

Already weary, Mulder slowed their SUV when he saw a foreign truck sitting by their house as they pulled up the long gravel driveway. Mulder stopped briefly and nudged Scully awake. “We home?” she slurred.

“We’re home but who is that in our driveway,” he asked, nodding to the truck.

Scully wordless glanced at Mulder as an unspoken remembrance from a couple of weeks ago when three gunmen blazed in and ruined their home. “I’d think that we would have already noticed something if that were the case.”

“But still.”

“We have our weapons and badges.”

“What are you thinking, Scully?”

“Proceed with caution. Look, he has something in the back of his truck.”

Mulder watched an elderly man get out when he saw their SUV and waved in acknowledgment. He was dressed in jeans, boots, and an old brown jacket wearing a red hat. “Well, if that is a hit squad, he is the best-disguised one I have seen.”

“Well, still,” she cleared her throat, “better safe than sorry.”

Mulder nodded silently and drove up the rest of the length of the driveway. The old man smiled cordially as Scully was the first one to get out of the car first as Mulder held back just in case. “Mrs. Mulder?” the old man asked, holding out his hand. “Dan Tucker. How are you?”

“It’s actually, Scully. Dana Scully,” she replied hesitantly, shaking his hand. “What can I do for you Mr. Tucker?”

“Ah, well, I’m here for the lost dog.”

“Lost dog?”

Mulder interjected. “Mr. Tucker, Fox Mulder.” He rushed forward to shake the older man’s hand. “You found the lost dog? The poster I set up?”

Mr. Tucker grinned and replied, “Not exactly. See, I pretty sure I found your dog, but you see, uh, he has a little lady friend.”

Scully raised an eyebrow as it all clicked into place. “Daggoo? You found Daggoo?” She turned to Mulder. “When did you put up lost dog posters?”

“Right after you got Daggoo and he ran off that night,” he said. Mulder turned back to Mr. Tucker. “What do you mean he has a lady friend?”

The old man grinned and unhitched the back of his truck to show their little terror of a Jack Russell Daggoo wagging his tail happily with his tongue lolling out to the side. But there was another Jack Russell who looked similarly dishelved, fat, and wagging her tail. Scully glanced at Mulder questioningly.

“This is her.”

“Daggoo has a lady friend?” Mulder waggled his eyebrows at Scully.

“Daggoo is his name you said? I guess yeah.” Mr. Tucker scratched the back of his neck. “Unfortunately, it seems Ms. Scully never tied him up so to say.”

“Tied him up,” Mulder arched an eyebrow at Scully.

“I never had the chance,” she confessed quietly, almost embarrassed. “It just, it happened so fast when I got him.”

“Well,” Mr. Tucker chuckled, “I’d hate to separate two love birds, especially when I know a dog is expecting puppers.”

Puppers? “The female dog is pregnant?” Scully glanced at Mulder questioningly. “We do have the room…”

“We do. But Scully, no. Remember, we had trouble the first time…”

“Until we figure things out.”

“For us or for the dogs?”

“For the dogs of course!”

The old man smiled at the bickering FBI agents. “Mr. Mulder, take my advice, it’s best not to argue with your wife because she is always right…”

… .

Daggoo lifted his head from his bed and his lady friend’s side and huffed as he watches Mulder cross his path and towards the couch. Mulder paused and huffed at the Jack Russell. “You’re lucky I just can’t say no to her,” he mumbled under his breath. “And you and your lady friend better stay in your own bed.”

“Mulder, quit staring at Daggoo and Gilgi and come over here. I’m freezing.”

“Gilgi?” He asked, casting his gaze from the two dogs to Scully who was curled up on their couch with a large quilt. She smiled indulgently. “Is that short for another character from Moby Dick?”

“Haha, no.” She scooted over slightly as Mulder joined her beneath the quilt. “See? I still got some scoot in my boot as you so eloquently put it the other night.”

“I’m not complaining.” He wrapped his arms around her as she smiled and looked at the dogs before focusing her eyes on the movie on the television. “But seriously, why did we agree to take in Daggoo’s lady friend?”

“Gilgi, short for Gilgamesh,” she corrected. “And I was just thinking. Maybe, when we’re all done and retired, we could have mind-blowing sex and be a couple who has a dog farm and takes in stray dogs as rescues. We certainly have the land.”

He chuckled at the thought. “Me pushing your wheelchair with mine while a sea of dogs follows us, you always leading the charge”

She shrugged and nestled her head against his chest. “It’s just a silly thought.”

“Well, we have puppies to deal with soon and then Daggoo is getting fixed,” Mulder murmured, playing with her hair as he gazed at the two sleepy Jack Russell. “And Ms. Gilgi too. Seriously, Scully, Gilgamesh? Couldn’t you pick anything simpler?”

“Then it wouldn’t be interesting. How did Mulder and Scully go from stopping government conspiracies to starting a farm for rescues.”

“I really gotta learn to say no to you.”

“And you’ll never be able to,” she chuckled kissing his neck.


End file.
